


Trying To Stop A Blaze Off A Burning Fire

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything after Nibiru is just a premonition, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, McCoy sees the future, Needing Someone, Pre-Slash, maleslash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Леонард Маккой мог видеть будущее, сколько себя помнил, и это очень кстати в его работе в качестве главы медицинской службы Энтерпрайза. Как только он предвидел гибель дорогих ему людей, он решил сделать все возможное, чтобы этого избежать. Однако, изменив будущее, он не знал, какой оборот примут его отношения с аугментом Ханом. Он хотел иного будущего - и вот оно. Но все ли смогут его принять?





	Trying To Stop A Blaze Off A Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trying To Stop A Blaze Off A Burning Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839958) by [Bethalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous). 



_\- Я могу спасти ее._

_\- Что вы сказали?_

_\- Ваша дочь. Я могу спасти ее._

_\- Кто вы?_

_\- Джон Харрисон - фикция. Ваш адмирал Маркус вернул меня к жизни, чтобы я помог ему достичь его цели. Ширма, призванная скрыть то, кто я в действительности. Меня зовут ХАН._

_\- Зачем адмиралу обращаться к человеку, пролежавшему в заморозке 300 лет, за помощью?_

_\- Затем, что я лучший._

_\- В чем?_

_\- Во всем. Александр Маркус хотел отреагировать на варварскую угрозу цивилизации, для этого ему был нужен человек с разумом воина, такой, как я, чтобы разрабатывать оружие и боевые корабли._

_\- Хотите сказать, адмирал нарушил все положения лишь потому, что захотел использовать в своих целях ваш интеллект?_

_\- Он хотел использовать мою свирепость! Один интеллект на войне бесполезен, мистер Спок. Вы не способны поломать правила - как же вы можете сломать кому-то шею? Маркус использовал меня для разработки вооружений. Он хотел осуществить мечту о военном Звездном флоте. Опробовать новое оружие он отправил вас: дать залп моими торпедами по ничего не подозревающей планете, он намеренно испортил ваш корабль, чтобы вы остались во вражеском пространстве, а это неминуемо привело бы вас к гибели - клингоны начали бы поиски корабля, который произвел залп, и у вас не было бы шансов спастись. Маркус развязал бы войну, о которой столько говорил и всегда мечтал._

_\- Ты на моих глазах открыл огонь по безоружным офицерам Звездного флота. Ты их хладнокровно расстреливал._

_\- Ну что ж, Кирк. Пора вернуть тебя к своим. В конце концов, корабль не должен идти ко дну без капитана._

_\- Мне страшно, Спок... помоги мне побороть страх... как ты избавился от эмоций и чувств?_

_\- Я не знаю. Но они возвращаются._

_\- Я не мог допустить, чтоб ты погиб...я ведь вернулся за тобой..._

_\- Потому что ты мой друг._

_\- ХАААААН!_

Леонард вскочил, тяжело дыша. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы сердце перестало бешено стучать. Он был у себя в медотсеке, на борту "Энтерпрайза", который двигался к Земле после завершения миссии на Нибиру. Вздохнув, он запустил ладони в волосы, чувствуя, как его прошиб холодный пот. У него не было такого масштабного видения со времен разрушения Вулкана. Да, с тех пор он использовал свой дар - лишняя перестраховка не повредит, тем более сны помогали не шарахаться от действий Спока во время миссии - но никогда видения не были столь явными. Это испугало его сильнее, чем три месяца предвидения вулканской гибели. Он просто не мог позволить Джиму умереть! 

Проверив хронометр, Леонард решил начать смену пораньше и подумать над тем, как предотвратить грядущую катастрофу. Время в запасе было, прежде всего он должен поговорить с Кристофером Пайком, который знал о даре Леонарда Маккоя - ему в свою очередь поведал об этом Филипп Бойс, встретивший молодого Леонарда Маккоя на одной медицинской конференции. Тогда они просто обсуждали идеи Маккоя по поводу радикальных изменений в нейрохирургии, пока Бойс не обнаружил, что собеседник прикрыл его от фазерного огня. Тогда-то Бойс и узнал о его даре, чувствуя странное доверие к молодому медику из Звездного флота. Бойс пообещал не болтать об этом никому - за исключением разве что своего приятеля-капитана, который был заинтересован в Маккое как в докторе. Леонард, правда, с искренним возмущением отрицал любую возможность для себя ступить на борт звездолета - но если другу было необходимо знание о будущем, он был готов помочь. Так, Кристофер Пайк стал вторым человеком человеком за пределами семьи, кто знал о докторе-провидце. Пайку, правда, не была предоставлена возможность увидеть таланты Леонарда в действии до катастрофы по имени Нерон. Джим связался с ним, прося прийти в комнату, где его истеричный сосед, Леонард Маккой, кричал о гибели планеты. Джим не знал о даре Леонарда, так что Пайк был единственным, кому была известна правда о сути кошмаров доктора. 

Пайку тогда не удалось ничего сделать - оставалось лишь извиняться перед Леонардом, впавшим в тяжелейшую депрессию, обещая, что не позволит подобному случиться вновь. А это значило, что пока Энтерпрайз стоял в доках на Земле, Пайк внимательно выслушивал план того, как он спасет всех, включая Пайка. Тот, в свою очередь предложил полное содействие на каждой стадии осуществления задуманного. К сожалению, это не обещало быть простым. 

В первую очередь, предстояло обезвредить Хана в Лондоне. После – получить доступ к секции 31 и координатам корабля Маркуса, с разрешения адмиралтейства.

После, Маркуса должны судить за подстрекательство к войне. Пайк отвечал за вторую стадию плана в Сан-Франциско завтра, в то время как Маккой сегодня ночью улетал в Лондон. 

Леонард терпеливо ждал в алькове на больничном балконе, молча наблюдая за врачами, посетителями и пациентами. Томас Хэрвуд приехал 10 минут назад вместе со своей женой, а несколько офицеров в медицинской форме негласно наблюдали за ним. Видение показало Леонарду Хана, встретившегося с Хэрвудом на балконе, и предлагавшего ему исцелить дочь. Как бы Леонард ни ненавидел ставить под угрозу жизнь, которую можно спасти, Хана было нужно остановить – после осуществления плана Леонард мог бы убедить его помочь девочке в любом случае, или же взять образец крови и вылечить ее самому. 

Леонард вздохнул. Нет, он не мог просто взять кровь Хана без разрешения; тот еще не был человеком из ведения, и, Леонард надеялся, что не станет им никогда.

\- Сэр, цель направляется к вашей дислокации, - прозвучало в коммуникаторе.

\- Вас понял, - ответил Леонард, выглядывая из алькова, когда Хэрвуд прошел мимо него. Леонард встал рядом с балконной дверью и проверял обзор на предмет появления Хана. Он не мог пока его видеть, так что Маккой облокотился на стену в ожидании.

Ждать долго не пришлось. Спустя несколько минут, рослый и крупный Хан Нуньен Сингх широкими шагами направлялся в сторону Хервуда, уставившись в затылок мужчины. Леонард сделал глубокий вдох и вышел из алькова прямо перед Ханом, преградив ему путь. Аугмент вскинул бровь, но прежде чем Хан мог продолжить путь, Леонард заговорил.  
\- Не делай этого, Хан. 

Целая гамма эмоций (шок, страх, подозрительность) в один момент отразились на лице Хана, но через мгновение на лице вновь была бледная, холодная маска. Леонард не терял зрительного контакта ни на миг, стараясь не дать страху отразиться на его лице. Скорее всего, его слова возымели смысл – уголок губ Хана дрогнул в легкой усмешке.

\- Боюсь, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. 

\- Твое имя – Хан Нуньен Сингх. Ты аугмент, 300 лет назад покинувший Землю и пролежавший в криосне, как и 72 других, подобных тебе. Ты был разбужен адмиралом Маркусом чуть больше года назад, и он использовал твои выдающиеся способности, чтобы создавать оружие для войны – включая корабль, спрятанный за координатами 23.17.46.11. Он угрожал твоей семье, использовал их, чтобы контролировать тебя. Впрочем, теперь ты решил отомстить. Ты собираешься предложить этому мужчине спасти его дочь в обмен на его жизнь, - Леонард опустил руку, которой жестикулировал, и сделал еще один глубокий вдох. - Но я не могу позволить тебе сделать это. Я не позволю тебе уничтожить Сектор 31, здесь, в Лондоне. Я не позволю тебе атаковать штаб-квартиру звездного флота и адмиралтейство. И я определенно не позволю тебе сбежать на Кронос.

На лице Хана отразилась смесь шока и бешенства. Прежде чем Леонард успел вставить хоть слово, вокруг его горла сомкнулась рука, а его самого Хан вжал в альков своим телом.

\- Как. Ты. Вообще. Можешь. Знать. Все это? – в низком голосе Хана звучала опасность (и Леонард затолкал поглубже предательскую мысль о том, что ему это понравилось).

\- У тебя свои таланты, у меня свои, - прохрипел Леонард. Хватка на его горле ослабла , позволив ему жадно глотать воздух. 

\- Ты человек, - утверждение не было пропитано отвращением, как того ожидал Леонард, Хан был скорее впечатлен.

\- Ага, - вряд ли такой ответ ожидался, пока он массировал свое горло, - однако это не означает, что я совершенно бесполезен.

\- Я понял, - голос Хана все еще был спокойным, - скажи мне, этот твой дар, он дает тебе знания?

\- О будущем, да. Поэтому я здесь.

\- Чтобы остановить меня, разумеется. Но скажи мне, как ты планируешь это делать? Почему я должен отказаться от своих намерений и послушаться тебя?

\- Потому что я могу гарантировать безопасность твоей семьи, - бодро ответил Леонард. 

Двое уставились друг на друга, стараясь не показывать слабость.

\- Почему я должен доверять тебе? Я даже не знаю твоего имени, - наконец сказал Хан. Его голос дрогнул лишь на полутон, но Леонард понял, что тот был близок к принятию положительного решения.

\- Я врач. А это значит, что моя работа, моя жизнь посвящены помощи и спасению людей, неважно каких. У меня нет никаких скрытых мотивов, Хан. Я просто хочу помочь. И мое имя Леонард. Леонард Маккой.


End file.
